Swimming flippers made of two different materials are known, and particularly those with a soft rubber shoe while the actual flipper is made of a stiffer material. This stiffer material may consist of rubber with different properties, harder, or of a suitable synthetic material.
The purpose of the softer material of the shoe is of course increased comfort for the swimmer's feet, which do not come into contact with excessively hard materials capable in the long term of interfering with blood circulation.
On the other hand, an excessively soft shoe has the drawback that it may give way under the resistance offered by the flipper, reducing the latter's hydrodynamic efficiency.
The purpose of this invention is to overcome this drawback by means of a swimming flipper in which the shoe, made of a sufficiently soft material, is connected to the flipper in such a way that the movement of the foot inside the shoe is in any case transmitted to the actual flipper.